Death Note: Beyond Belief
by bluehaze94
Summary: Coco has a very disturbing addiction that a shinigami named Stas takes heed of. He decides on having a little fun with her and his old friend Beyond Birthday. Soon Coco finds her hands covered in blood and deep within the web of BB's plans. Excuse the minor errors in wording in chapter one. Please leave a review.


Authors Note

This story is set at the middle point of Light's Kira career so there wont be any confusion. Also I would just like to point out quickly that Stas is a paradox. And Coco's "issues" will be explained later, I wanted to get to the actually Death Note ness of the story so you all wouldn't get bored or something. So I guess that really is it for now, there isn't much I can say but enjoy. Please don't forget to review I would love to hear what you have to say about it (plus it will tell me whether or not to write the second chapter). Sorry if there wasn't indentation for each paragraph Fan Fiction didn't keep my indents so all you grammar heads don't get on my case about it.

* * *

**Shibuya District_**

The screeching noise of police sirens broke the silence of the calm Thursday afternoon. The police cars sped past other cars moving towards the brick boarding house. A woman sat nearby on the cement curb watching the events unfold. The curvy clear bottle next to her shook from the vibrations of the moving vehicles, the fizz rising quickly to the top. She reached down grasping the bottle in her slender long fingers, her eyes never leaving the scene. The cops were the first to burst through the old wooden door and soon after were the medics. The woman watching took note of the medics wearing white jumpsuits; she laughed quietly thinking of Ghostbusters. She stretched her arms and legs out letting a groan escape her full lips. Her brown eyes flickered over to the empty ambulance van as she formulated a plan. The woman chugged the rest of her carbonated strawberry Ramune before throwing it away. She rose to her feet moving in the direction of the vans open back. She stepped into the van going straight for the boxes of pills they kept. She reached into the box searching for the sleeping sedative Ramelteon. After a couple of seconds she came across a bottle half filled with the labeled name. The woman stashed the bottle into her black messenger bag before grabbing one of the white jumpsuits. She quickly changed into the odd thing heading off through the same door as the officials before her.

Coco pulled her white mouth mask as up as it could possibly go. The less out there she seemed the easier it would be to get past the blues. This was a task she had done many times before to get her end result. She passed by two cops talking about the scene; one of them grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey don't go in there if you just ate its pretty sick" The man warned her his other hand was pressed against his own mask.

Coco nodded in response and then continued her way towards the crime scene. It was always the moment before she saw that beautiful sight she felt on an extreme high. There was an adrenaline rush she was addicted to that took over the minute the smell hit her. She pushed through the other medics standing outside a bathroom going into the tiny room. The strong putrid scent of flesh rotting wafted throughout the enclosed bathroom. Every area of this white bathroom had a splatter of scarlet red blood to stain it. Coco looked down at the man lying in the tub, his eyes rolled up into his head. Blood still instituted a way to escape his slit throat and spew out into the red water. She crouched down to get a better view of the dismembered corpse. She noticed the victim was missing all his fingers except the ring finger; there was also no sign of his external organs. Coco looked behind her checking for anyone watching. As she had guessed they were far from the bathroom trying to find evidence elsewhere. Coco dragged out her Nikon D-SR camera pointing the lens at the twisted crime scene. She bit her bottom lip as she captured her sick addiction into film to stare at whenever she pleased. Her finger pressed the small black button repeatedly getting as much of the corpse as she could. Coco set the camera down from her face and positioned the camera back in her bag. She took in one last deep breath of the sweet air before slipping out the room towards her exit.

Coco analyzed her situation, which appeared grim there were a couple of police officers at the door as well as bright yellow tape. Not to mention the news reporters trying to get information and the curious tenants peeking in.

"Hey you go check the bedroom" A short fat medic called out to her pointing towards the hallway.

Coco shook her head following his orders and hopefully a way out. She quickly walked into the plain bedroom closing the door and locking it. There was a window to the side of the bed; it seemed to be missing its mesh. Coco nearly ran into it yanking the bottom part open, a slight cool breeze hit her face. She put her legs out the window first finding her footing before sliding the rest of her body out. She fell back onto the cold rusty metal fire escape from losing her footing. Coco rubbed her head gingerly as she crawled towards the downward stairs. She got up to her feet, feeling an odd dizzy feeling the minute she did. Coco held onto the railing as she ran down the flight of stairs, her adrenaline rush was still intact. When she reached the last landing she climbed down the ladder landing on her black boots. She began tearing off the flimsy material exposing her short black and purple striped dress. The covering over shoes came off with ease, as well as the rubber gloves. She put it all in the plastic bag she found nearby and tied it tightly before walking about her way. She looked back once at the boarding house and now it was flooded with news vans and more onlookers. She turned her head slowly and just snickered to herself patting her messenger bag.

**Nikkan Kogyo Newspaper Building_**

Coco jerked open the dirty glass door, walking pass the sleeping receptionists towards the evaluator. She rummaged through her bag looking for her camera as she ascending up to her division. She opened the back of the camera pulling out the precious black film. The doors opened slowly showing nothing more than the diffuse lights of the few late workers. She proceeded to the film room holding the film in her hands delicately. Once inside she locked the door and began preparing everything for the processing. Coco placed the film in the solution before sitting down in a plastic chair to wait. She reached a hand underneath her dress retrieving the item hidden in her waistband. She held the sliver switchblade up to the red light marveling its beauty. The holding was decorated with intricately carved designs giving it a little texture feel. She flicked her wrist causing the blade the fly out hitting the light. Coco flipped the blade around her hand catching it with the other. She leaned back in the chair playing with the blade aimlessly while she waited.

"Be careful you might cut yourself," Someone whispered behind her right next to her ear.

Coco jumped out of her chair turning her body and blade in the direction of the voice. "Who the fuck is there?" She glared agitated that someone snuck up on her. There was immense silence between her and the room; only the faint sound of typing was heard. Coco walked around the chair checking behind the shelves, the only hiding place. She felt an unusual sensation and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It was similar to the feeling she received from taking pictures of corpses. She turned the corner where the rows of shelves laid and there was no one there. She remembered locking the door so there wasn't a logical explanation for what she heard.

"I hope I'm not becoming insane" She smirked slightly at the statement putting the blade back into its holding. The timer went off signaling her little treat was now finished and ready for her viewing. Coco strode over to the table looking down at the pictures floating in liquid. "Its beautiful…." She whispered in awe towards an array of obscure photos.

**Nearby The Tonbo Apartments**_

The clouds in the sky seemed to become darker warning a forthcoming storm of some sorts. Coco walked slowly enjoying the solitude of being alone after being compacted into a subway train. She glanced up at the sky as tiny water droplet fell down onto her face. She stood there for a couple of seconds taking it all in, feeling herself fall into a state of tranquility. Instantly the unusual sensation from before hit her lanky body like a raging bull. Coco opened her eyes as she turned her head to see what could possibly have caused this. There was nothing once again; it was only her and the occasionally car that passed by. And yet the sensation was still there, alive in the air around her. Coco pulled her camera out and angled it towards the center of the feeling. She pressed the button, a white flash blinding the area for a mere second. The sensation haltered for a moment but it soon returned still there before her.

"How peculiar" She whispered as she bit down on her bottom lip. Coco broke her gaze from the area and continued her way. As she turned the street corner her apartment house came into view. The building was ordinary nothing special to it expect the blue walls and the sign decorated with dragonflies. Coco trudged up the wooden staircase towards the place she called home. She unlocked the door entering a messy living room, empty pill bottles scattered about. Coco tiptoed to her father's room peering in to check on him. A tall middle age man with light brown skin laid next to a woman's dress talking to it.

"You know Gia I think we should get Coco a new camera for her birthday…Yea I agree she would like it" He stroked the long green dress as if it was his wife.

Coco sighed going into the room while rummaging through her bag. "Listen I need you to take this alright Kenzo" She handed him two sleeping pills.

"Alright, did you have a nice day today" He smiled at her as he took the pill down with some water. His hands shook as he tried to put the water into his mouth.

"It was fine, now I want you to go to sleep. That's right get under the covers and close your eyes" She helped him get settled into his bed.

"Coco I love you my sweet daughter," He whispered drowsily before yawning briefly. The man was out as soon as Coco left the room.

Coco continued her way towards her own room a sense of relief hitting her as she entered. She stared at the wall she purposely painted black and all the pictures that adorned it. Glossy pictures of all the crimes scenes she snuck into, road kill and the animals she killed were up there. She retrieved the newest addition to her collection, placing it up on the wall with glue gum. Coco backed up a couple of steps to take in her twisted pleasure. Each picture brought back memories of all the actions she took just to capture this one thing. Coco broke her stare from the wall turning her attention to how hot it was in her room. She opened her window feeling a slight cool breeze come in. Her short hair ruffled up a little before the wind subsided. Coco laid her head against the window still staring off into the distance. She had gone off into a daydream world when a familiar sensation crept up her spine. She was ripped from her dreaming when the sudden appearance of a man outside perked her curiosity.

His back was slightly hunched over and his hands were in his pocket. Even in the darkness of the night she could tell he was wearing a black shirt and jeans, it also appeared as if he was barefoot. The man looked up at her with a smirk plastered to his mouth. Behind his shaggy black hair Coco could see glowing red eyes, they were very prominent out of his other features.

"Where's my camera" She murmured to herself wanting to capture him in her lenses. She was well aware the feeling from all those times before came back with his presence. Coco inched her hand out into the air trying to find her bag without taking her eyes off of him. She turned her head for a brief moment to grab her bag from off the floor but when she twisted her body back he disappeared. Coco stood there for a couple of minutes waiting for him to possibly reappear. She kept her window open leaving her camera on the side table next to it. Coco sighed in defeat as she sleepily trudged over to her bathroom. She looked down at the tub and remembered the picture she captured today, putting the water on. Coco waited for blood to start oozing from the walls or faucet but soon dismissed that notion as asinine. Once the tub was full she engulfed her naked body into the steamy hot water. She closed her eyes once fully settled and began to think about the man with red eyes.

"Why was he smiling at me…"She drawled her words as if she were drunk, her head rolled off to one side, laying on the cold tub. "Something is going on…." A yawn departed from her lips and she felt her body loosen in the steamy water.

**Next Day At Nikkan Kogyo Newspaper Building**_

The sky kept reminisces of yesterday's clouds but somehow the sun shone threw it all. Coco was sitting at her desk playing with her knife aimlessly while staring out the window. The man from yesterday was still bothering her; she wanted to know whether or not she actually saw him. She rubbed her neck with her other hand feeling the soreness of falling asleep cramped in a tub.

"I wonder if that's what he felt like" Coco mused to herself thinking about her little expedition. Her computer screen flashed from her email inbox, and a robot voice told her "You've got mail". Coco kept twirling her blade as she moved the mouse to view the random email.

When the email came up into view Coco felt that chilling sensation she always craved. The email was titled "Is this what you like?" in cloister black font and below was a picture that caused her jaw to drop. There was a woman hanging from the ceiling, barbed wire wrapped around her hands holding her up. The blood from her wrist had dragged down her pale white arm onto the wooden floor. Her stomach was gutted open with jagged precession and her organs were dangling helplessly. Her intestines were wrapped around her neck and it seemed it was used to choke her. The woman's eyes were gorged out and placed with nails on her feet. There was blood going down her face from her eyes, dripping along her whole entire body. Someone had carved a well-written message into her chest. The message said, "I AM WATCHING YOU".

Coco closed the whole browser and slid away from the computer. She got up abruptly and strode over to the wall length window in the office. Her switchblade maintains its weaving amid her fingers as she leans her body against the glass. Coco bites her bottom lip as her mind begins to race.

_Was that a joke or did someone actually do that _She thought to herself racking through possibilities. A childish thought come across her that it may be the serial killer she admired, Kira. The presumption is quickly diminished as Coco remembers Kira doesn't kill his victims in that kind of manner. It was too gruesome for even his standards but there was something recognizable about the manner the homicide was done in. She then considers her other favorite serial killer and realizes something. It was similar to his style of execution and he was the only mind sick enough to do something like that. Coco thought about it more but soon felt she was back where she started. The man she was thinking about killed himself after his last homicide is Los Angles, there was no possible way he was alive nor in Japan. She put a hand to the window and began rethinking the whole situation. The peculiar sensations, a man with red eyes, feeling watched and now this picture; someone or something was trying to reach her in a very anomalous approach. Coco went back to her computer to get that picture, process it and then figure out what she was dealing with.

**The Tonbo Apartments_**

An eerie mood warped around the area Coco was in as she strode down the street to her house. The plastic bag filled with Ramune seemed to be much heavier than before. Coco glanced around her seeing nothing but sensing a being there with her. A large stray dog runs towards her from behind a garbage can knocking it over. Coco stops walking, peering down at the angry creature in confusion, it seemed very perplexed. The dog growled at her foam falling from the sides of its mouth. She stood there staring the animal down hoping it wouldn't attack her or she would have to kill it. The dog runs straight for her going through her parted legs behind her. Coco quickly turned around pulling her knife out but stops abruptly. The dog was barking and growling at something in the air, Coco couldn't see it but apparently the dog could and it was angering the sullied animal. She quickly left the sidewalk going straight to her apartment.

Coco moved aside the curtain blocking the window by the front door. She saw the dog still standing there barking at nothing; the feeling had subsided around her. She acquired two pictures of the happening before going into her room. Coco kicked off her boots before falling onto her queen-sized bed. She pops open another Ramune gulping it down while getting the photo from her bag. Her big brown eyes search the gory panorama for some type of indication or familiarity to identify the hidden meaning.

"Coco mail came for you today but there is no stamp" Kenzo barged into her room holding out the letter.

"Kenzo we've talk about this you are suppose to knock before you come in" She gently took the letter from his hand. She noticed the bags underneath his eyes and let out a long groan. "You need to sleep, Thank you for my letter but I want you to go to bed" Coco told him in a motherly manner.

"Goodnight my little daughter" Kenzo chimed waving bye to her before leaving her room.

Coco examined the outside of the envelope and it only had her first name on the front. She ripped opened the white paper pulling out a small note within it. "Meet me at Oharu Park around nine. Come alone" was typed in the same font as the email. She sat there staring down at the note considering her options. If she didn't go then the mystery behind of all of this would never be discovered and yet if she did she might end up like the woman in the picture. Coco picks up the blade next to her looking at it as she wonders whether to risk it or not. "What's the worst that could happen?" She murmured to the dead woman in the photo.

**Oharu Park_**

The park appeared to be quite tranquil at the moment devoid of any human life expect Coco. Her back was pressed up against the bark of a willow tree. She held her switchblade taping it against the bark as she waited. The trees moved with the cool night breeze that wavered in and out. Coco's dark green dress flew back, the simple fabric hitting the tree. She ran her other hand through her light brown hair searching the dimly lit park for her mystery person. Another gust past through her ruffling the leaves and leaving a well know feeling in her bone. It was spine tingling and cold, she knew the person who sent the photo was here right now with her. "Where are you?" She called out standing up straight.

"I am right in front of you girl" A hushed voice responded, the tone appeared comical.

"What do you want from me?" She asked; there were too many questions flooding her mind so she kept it simple.

"I would like you to touch this book. Because if you do then you will be able to see me and that would make me very content." The voice gave the impression of being timid yet forceful all at once; the voice was a paradox within itself.

Coco took a couple of careful steps in the direction of the voice, seeking out this book. A black bonded notebook came into her view lying on the cobble of the park path. "Why do have to touch this in order to see you?" She asked pointing a finger down at it.

"I don't make the rules, that's just how it is. You touch book you see me and if you don't then you wont. Its quite simple actually" The voice explained to her softly with a twinge of annoyance.

"Fine I will play this little game of yours" Coco crouched down scooping up the book in her free hand. The bright white letters caught her eye the words playing over in her mind, **DEATH NOTE**. _Such strange font and the name_ She thought to herself staring down at the thin notebook. Coco's eyes slowly left the cover glancing up at the figure now before her.

A lanky creature with soaring height was staring down at her intently. The faint park lights reflected off his sliver eyes causing them to illuminate. His body was a contorted and twisted impersonation of a male human body. His whole torso was covered in some form of black clothing as well as his legs. His skin was made of sliver and black skins sew together with white and black stitching. His mouth looked as if it was sew shut and there were a few stitch markings on his face. He hunched his towering figure over to look down at Coco.

Coco felt her eyes locked with his unable to move, speak or even think. She felt its sweet deathly aura wrap around her own. It was intoxicating to be in the presences of such a supernatural being. Without even thinking she let her switchblade plummet from her hand and reached up to touch its face.

The creature felt the warmth of her fingers on his cheek and it was a new sensation for him. He reached a hand up to touch her hand lying on his face. She felt warm and very soft; it was unusual and foreign to his mind.

"What…. are you?" Coco's question was barely audible since she became suddenly soft-spoken.

"I am a Shinigami, a god of death. And you are the holder of my death note, well for now of course" He patted her hand before removing it from his face. "I have been watching you for quite some time now human girl and I have decided that giving you my book is an excellent decision. I have seen what you crave so much and I will give you the power to have it" His voice stayed hushed but somehow there was power behind his words.

Coco felt her mind racing once again with five million questions but she took in a deep breath to collect herself. She picked up her blade and stood up never removing her eyes from the creature. Coco tilted her head as she bit her bottom lip in thought. All this time it had been 'him' or it that was giving her this desirable sensation, it had been stalking her and it whispered in her ear that day.

"I would like to hear your response, what are you thinking?" The creature tilted its head as well trying to understand her movements.

"What power are you giving me from this book?" She asked her voice returning to its normal pitch.

"Well that's simple enough. I am a Death God; the book is called Death Note just let that simmer and I think you will figure it out. I know you're a smart girl, I been watching your every move" He smiled touching the book with one long black finger.

"I can kill people with this…." Coco stated her eyes flickering down to his finger. "How exactly do you kill with it?" She turned her gaze back onto him.

"By writing a person's first and last name as well as having their face in mind. They will drop dead of a heart attack if you simply write their name or you can be descriptive of how and when they die. Its all up to the user really." He shrugged his broad shoulders once he finished his uncomplicated description.

Coco knew an answer similar to that was granted but what it had told her was much too effortless. Writing the persons name and then that's it they die, and then it hit her like a bullet. There was someone out there right now who killed criminals without even being present. "Shinigami I have a question for you and I would prefer you just answer it. Do you know who Kira is and if so does he have a death note?" She inquired bluntly.

"Yes I have heard of him in the shinigami realm, quite a character to think he is a god. But anyway, he has one in his possession since that is the only way he could execute his little world cleansing arrangement" He put a finger to his chin tapping it placing the other arm underneath his elbow.

"I see that explains a lot…. shinigami what is your name?" Coco nodded her head as the truth added to what she knew of Kira.

"I am called Stas and I know you are Coco Melluire, 23 year-old newspaper photographer. You are addicted to those oddly shaped bottles called Ramune and you always carry that knife with you. But lets not forget the best part of all you have a very morbid taste in photos." Stas snickered quietly at such a thing.

"So you sent me the picture of that woman?" Coco asked the urgency in her voice was hidden but clearly there. She ignored everything else he had said already aware of the fact he violated her privacy.

"I am glad you asked that since I did not but I do know the person who did. He is a dear friend of mine and I meant to tell you he wanted to meet you." Stas put a hand to his head scratching his pale blue hair.

Coco felt the butterfly effect in her stomach as he mentioned the real person who took the picture. _Could it be him or is it just another sick serial killer?_ That was what she truly wanted to know more than anything even if she died at the end of it all. "Take me to him" She gave Stas a very serious look.

"I was going to anyway, no need to give me such a lethal stare," Stas laughed at the irony of his little joke before grabbing her hand. "Well then we are off" He smiled lifting her off the ground.

Coco watched in awe as the straps covering his back ripped apart and broken black wings sprouted from them. He heaved her into one arm like a small child and flew off the ground towards their destination.

**Minato Warehouse District_**

The strong scent of fish, saltwater and rust invaded Coco's nostrils causing her to use her arm as a mask. Minato was a well-known port district in Tokyo but the stench this area carried was undesirable. She turned her head seeing many warehouses and storage sheds scattered about the area. Her eyes left the maze like scenery following Stas walk off towards an arbitrary building.

"I hope you don't mind the smell, it's actually not that bad once you get use to it" Stas commented as he opened the metal door. They were greeted with pitch darkness and the damp coolness of the warehouse. The shinigami ventured off into the darkness first, leaving Coco out in the moonlight.

"Welcome back Stas, you have been gone for so long… did you bring me a snack?" A voice within the damp obscurity asked, the voice came off as crazed.

"No snack but I do have something much better" Stas's quiet voice echoed throughout the high ceiling room. A match was heard and then a faint light came into view. "Coco please do come in and make sure to close the door it is much cooler in here" Stas called out as he lit another candle somewhere.

Coco grasped hold of the handle pulling in the heavy door closing it. She looked back into the room her eyes following the light. A human man was standing right next to it; the candle's shadows were dancing on his face. She opened her eyes wider trying to see his face better in the shadowy glow. The man began moving towards her his face was lost in the ominous dark.

"Well, I must say Stas you outdid yourself here, actually bringing me the girl. You must be quite persuasive" He clasped his hands together letting out a brief laugh. Once he was in front of her the man placed his arm on the wall next to her. He moved his black hair from in front of his face exposing his eyes.

"I have one question for you, do you fear death?" He asked merely inches away from her face.

Coco felt a sharp queasy motion deep in her belly; it was as if she fell from off a plane. His eyes were fiery red, the same red she remembered from that night outside her window. His face was very close to her own so she could easily see his hair as well. It was that man; he was apart of this odd game. Coco let the thought she had been trying to configure cross her mind. She wanted to just be straightforward and ask him but it would be better to go along with his terms.

"Death is something we all eventually have to face, so no I don't fear it" She couldn't break from his enticing red eyes, it was as if he was overpowering her.

"Well then I think your are quite a character, so you have no absolute fear of dying?" He cocked his head to the side keeping his stare on her.

"No one wants to die but what are we to do? There are those who live life-fearing death and then there are those who merely just live. Which one do you think I am?" She told him leaning into him a little.

"I like you" He closed the distance between them licking her cheek tenderly. The man turned away from her, pressing his finger against his lips softly. "Stas you did a good job" He told the creature on the other side of the room. Stas was sitting in the far corner eating a pomegranate, the reddish liquid dripped down the side of his mouth.

Coco was a bit shock he had just licked her cheek but she maintained her composure. She fought the urge to pull out her knife since he might take it the wrong way and possibly try to kill her. Coco didn't want to hurt the person who may have taken such a lovely photo.

"You taste like chocolate…. personally I adore strawberry jam but you are just as sweet" He enlighten her as he walked to an armchair sitting down with his legs close to his chest. "Come Miss Melliure sit with me" He beckoned her to the couch across from him.

"So stalking me helped you find out my name as well?" Coco raised an eyebrow in reaction to his entire declaration.

The man in the chair threw his head back letting out a sinister laugh before moving his red eyes back to her. "I was born with shinigami eyes, that's how I know. Why do you think Stas over here has sliver eyes?" He questioned her, his grin widening as he spoke.

Coco's eyes flickered over to Stas, he was busy eating the rest of his pomegranate, his eyes seemed as if they were there. "Why did you give him your eyes?" She asked confused about the whole situation she was just told.

"My eyes fell down to earth one day and he was born with them. I have to wait till he dies to get them back, but why would I kill him now when we are all going to have so much fun together" Stas retorted sounding very satisfied. He rose up to his feet walking back into the dark to get another fruit.

Coco took each stride gradually as she went to the couch in obverse of the man. As she sat down his eyes seemed to grow wider, it appeared that he was analyzing her and he found her quite amusing.

That little question was itching to be asked and she was dying to hear the response. "What is your name?" Coco asked pulling her messenger bag closer to her body.

"My name…well I guess its _Beyond Birthday _but you can just say BB for now" He glanced up at the ceiling contemplating for a few seconds before he gave an answer.

Coco felt her blood run cold now, as all her assumptions and speculation's were now proven true. Beyond Birthday wasn't dead after all this time, he was still alive and he was in Japan. Coco felt the butterfly sensation throughout her stomach and she knew her hands were close to the switchblade. She was in desperate need of holding it but there was not much that could be done.

"Yes my little chocolate treat I am that serial killer you may have heard so much about. And no I am not dead." He stood up slowly pulling the knife hidden within the crevices of the chair.

Coco leaned as far back as she could into the chair and just stared up at him. She hoped he wasn't going to kill her but Beyond was a very unstable and unpredictable person. Anyone who followed his cases knew this relatively well.

"I wonder if I cut you will it bleed chocolate? Or do you think it will be red like strawberry jam" BB eyed her brown skin hungrily. The sharp butcher knife glistened from the candlelight.

"Why would you kill me?" She asked watching the knife in his hand. Her body felt oddly frozen to the couch, there wasn't much she would do now.

"Oh no I would never kill you, I just want to see what's underneath this chocolate skin of yours" He kneeled down in front of her placing the knife underneath her green dress. The blade lightly brushed up against her inner thigh almost breaking the skin.

"I want to consume you Coco…but the only question is will you let me" Beyond Birthday stared up at her his red eyes burning into her like fire.


End file.
